


cozy bed

by leaflings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaflings/pseuds/leaflings
Summary: Markus and North have some free time, so they spend that free time together like the little lovebirds they are.





	cozy bed

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHHH okay so first fanfic posted here and first detroit fanfic i've posted online uh,,,,anywhere. just a drabble i wrote at midnight a few days ago but better than nothin right lol
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy!!

Free time for Markus was a rare occurrence. He was a busy android; he _was_ the leader of the android revolution, after all. In rare moments like these, North found herself tangled in the sheets, pressed close into the android that she loved so dearly. While androids didn't require sleep, they usually ended up in bed anyways. North found it quite comfortable whether she needed to sleep or not.

She let out a pleased sigh as Markus traced small circles on her back. His touches were so different, so kind, so gentle compared to the filthy humans back at the Eden Club. The deviant leader appreciated her and her body; he didn't view her as some fuck toy to do whatever he damned pleased with. North despised humans, especially the disgusting men in the Eden Club who would play with her. Just thinking about them made her anger begin to boil, and it seemed like Markus noticed when he looked at her, concern in his warm, mismatched eyes.

Markus was always so warm, always so kind. Perhaps that was why she had fallen for him. He cared for his people, he cared for her, and he gave people who she definitely didn't think deserved it, a chance. Like the deviant hunter, Connor, or the humans.

"What's up, North?" The deviant leader asked concern clear in his voice. "Is everything alright?" He lifted a hand to gently stroke her cheek, and she just about damn near melted into his touch.

"Yes." She murmured, grabbing his hand with her own and holding it against her face. The synthetic skin on their hands pulled back, and North leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips as they shared memories. "I'm better now, now that I'm with you."

Markus smiled softly as the synthetic skin covered their hands again, and he moved his hand away from her cheek to gently, lovingly, stroke her hair. "I'm glad. I don't like seeing you unhappy."

North looked like she was about to speak, but appeared to hesitate at the last second. Markus watched her curiously. Even though the love she felt for him radiated throughout her goddamn body, actually telling him how much he meant to her was always hard. "I..." North began slowly, and then hesitated again. Markus egged her on gently to continue. "I love you, Markus."

The deviant leader smiled softly, and took her hand again. Even if she struggled to express her affection for him with words, he could feel it in powerful waves whenever they shared memories. Placing a small kiss on her lips, he whispered, "I love you too, North."


End file.
